1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of valves, and in particular, to an improved diaphragm valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poppet valves can be stacked together to form control systems. The width of the poppet valve is typically known as the slice width. Reducing the slice width allows more valves to be placed in the same amount of space. Unfortunately the flow rate through a valve is typically determined by the slice width. Reducing the slice width typically reduces the flow rate through the valve. This leads to a trade-off between the valve width and the flow rate through the valve.
Therefore there is a need for a poppet valve having a reduced slice width with an improved flow rate.